


You're Mine

by marveltrash (daredevilfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Ownership, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilfics/pseuds/marveltrash
Summary: Wherein Eddie finally admits his feelings for Venom. Sweet and cuddly, with some naughty bits in the middle. Possibly the first in a series.





	You're Mine

**Eddie.**

“Mmh, yeah. What,” he muttered, looking away from the cute jogger who just crossed the street. 

**He seems nice. You should talk to him.**

Eddie snickered, adjusting the grocery bags he was carrying. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just jog over and say hi, right?” 

**Yes.**

“That’s definitely not how it works,” he said, pushing the crosswalk button and glancing at the old woman standing next to him. He tried an awkward smile and looked away. 

**It worked for us.**

“Okay, that’s different.” 

**No it’s not.**

“I--you--wait, what?” Eddie lowered his voice, like this was somehow a private conversation he wasn’t having in the middle of the day, on the side of the road. 

**You’re mine now, and we’re happy. All because I said hi.**

“You...didn’t just say hi, you ate my face. What are you saying right now? We’re in a--a, relationship? What?” 

**You’re being mean, Eddie. Of course we are.**

“Right.” He swallowed, crossing the street after hesitating for a second. “How silly of me.”

**I thought you knew we were in this together.**

“Well, yeah, but not like  _ that _ .” 

**Like what?**

“Romantically,” he hissed. 

Venom didn’t say anything. Eddie knew that silence--he was pouting. He rolled his eyes. 

**It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way.**

“Obviously not, I know you’re upset. And I didn’t say that I don’t, okay, I just wasn’t expecting to talk about this right now. Or ever. Kind of.” 

Venom went quiet again, apparently digesting that. Then it laughed, gently, and Eddie felt a warm tendril slide under his shirt, wrapping around his middle to give him a hug. 

**You’re cute when you can’t shut up.**

Eddie, now bright red, tried to think of something to say. They were almost back at his apartment, and now it felt like he was bringing home a date. “I--don’t--you’re, I’m not--is this why you kissed me?” 

**No shit.**

He felt a little slow, now. He really thought that was just Anne. Apparently not. 

Eddie stood on the stoop of his apartment, at a loss for words. “Well, it was, uh. Nice. Maybe we could do it again sometime.” 

Venom stretched out and opened the door for Eddie, using his tendrils to rush Eddie inside and help put the groceries on the counter. 

**Like now?**

Eddie laughed, then grunted when he was thrown back against the wall. “Hey, c’mon, I gotta put the milk away--” he was cut off when Venom, materializing in front of him from a tendril sliding up his back, kissed him. Eddie immediately melted into it, feeling that familiar warmth rush through him. 

Before he could think, Venom slid his tongue down Eddie’s throat--and then slid it down further, pushing it in and out like he was fucking him. Eddie, trapped against the wall, felt his dick get hard as more tendrils wrapped around his arms and wrists and legs and waist. Then they stopped. 

**Ugh. Clothes.**

Eddie was deposited back onto his feet and the tendrils retracted. He chuckled, feeling like the wind had just been knocked out of him. This was moving fast, but it felt good. He’d thought about it since the beginning, actually. Maybe they both had. And it made sense--Venom was part of him, and he wanted to make him feel good. 

He walked to the bedroom, stripping down to his briefs along the way. “Better?”

**Much.**

Eddie could barely catch his breath before he was propelled onto the bed, where Venom unleashed a swirl of tendrils that caressed and explored every inch of him. If Eddie wasn’t mistaken, the symbiote was making...cooing noises. It was pretty cute.

“You’re actually adorable, you know that?”

**No...you are.**

Venom wrapped a tendril around Eddie’s throat, and one carded through his hair while two more pried his legs apart and kept them still. Eddie really couldn’t hide it now--he was rock-solid. He could feel Venom’s laugh echo around his head as he slipped a few tendrils into Eddie’s briefs, wrapping around his cock and teasing it.

**It feels good to be mine, doesn’t it, Eddie?**

“Y--yeah,” he moaned, sinking into the feeling without resistance. He loved every minute of it.

**I know you’ve been thinking about this.**

Eddie’s face got red again, just as he felt himself get dragged up from the bed, suspended and held in place by Venom’s many tendrils--and then he felt a warm cock slide into him. It was already wet, completely, so much that it didn’t hurt at all. Even when it expanded inside of Eddie after going as far as it could, filling him up totally.

“Oh, god--what--” He was limp, it felt so good. He couldn’t move, but he didn’t want to. “Please.”

**Good.**

Another tendril wrapped around Eddie’s mouth, and it was another cock pushing its way inside of him--he opened his mouth gratefully, letting Venom slide into him. They started fucking him at different paces, and he was bound too tightly and filled too much to care. It felt so good, he couldn’t hang on any longer--

Eddie’s cries, muffled around Venom’s cock, filled the apartment as he came all over himself and the bed, suspended above it and shaking. He just moaned in empty pleasure when he realized that Venom wasn’t stopping.

“Please, it’s so big--” he tried to say around Venom’s cock, but the symbiote just cooed in response.

**You want more?**

Eddie groaned as he felt another cock slide into him. Somehow, it fit--and then it felt even larger inside of him, and Eddie squirmed, trapped and helpless in the tendrils that bound him. When they started fucking him again, over and over, he just hung there, limp and quivering with happiness. 

**Good. Eddie always wants more.**

He probably came three more times before Venom let him go--it all blurred together, and he collapsed back onto the bed as Venom snuggled around him, petting Eddie's hair. 

"That...was...insane," he breathed. 

**But you liked it.**

"Yeah, no shit. Just warn me next time," he laughed, snuggling back against Venom for a minute before he stood out of bed to put the groceries away. 

**Snuggles!**

"The ice cream's gonna melt," he said, padding down the hall and into the kitchen. 

**...Fine. You got Rocky Road?**

"Duh. Can't get a repeat of last week." 


End file.
